Your Sister is Dead Because of You
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Now it's Elsa's turn to have the nightmares and it seems it's going to take a little bit more than 'I love you' to cheer up the queen. But Kristoff and Anna can totally handle it. Sequel to 'If Only There Was Someone Who Loved You'.


_**Frozen is not mine.**_

**_Considering this is the sequel to "If Only There Was Someone Who Loved You", you can guess which number this falls under. I created it literally the same time I created "If Only There Was Someone Who Loved You". Hope you guys enjoy it as well._**

* * *

Elsa hurried through the blizzard, making her way quickly through the snow and wind. She needed to get away, to figure out how to get to Anna or at least find a way to make certain her sister stayed safe. She had doomed her people, but she would rather die before letting Anna freeze to death because of her.

Turning in another direction to try navigating across the fjord, she gasped to see a large shadow coming toward her. The shadow itself was obviously male and there was only one person who would come after her in a blizzard like this. _Prince Hans!_ Elsa thought, momentarily wondering if he could help her. Then she remembered that he had been the one to imprison her. Turning to flee once more, the queen paused at his voice calling to her over the wind.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" the prince told her, slowly moving closer through the storm.

Elsa knew he was right, that she couldn't run forever, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. She had to find somewhere that she could stop hurting people, people she loved and cared about. Turning to face Prince Hans, she gave him one last plea before she made to run. "Just take care of my sister!"

The words hurt for her to say them, for her to know that she was trusting Anna with someone neither of them knew well enough to trust fully, but he was the best option she could think of. He had worked to get her in order to stop the winter in Arendelle even though he could have simply left before it got this bad. Before she could dwell on this further, Prince Hans' voice rose over the wind once more.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you."

Elsa felt her entire world come crashing down at the news. _N-no… Anna? Anna!_ The pain of his words hit her like a castle falling on top of her. A short wordless cry ripped through her lips as the words replayed over and over in her head. **Your sister is dead… dead… dead… because of you!** Elsa sank to her knees in despair, wanting to hold her sister, cuddle her and tell her everything would be alright. But she couldn't do that now or ever.

Hearing the _shing_ of Hans' sword being unsheathed behind her, Elsa didn't bother turning as he prepared to kill her. However, he didn't get the chance before a shockwave hit both of them. Glancing up, the queen spotted her sister, frozen solid and standing behind her, blocking the sword with her body.

"Anna!" she shouted, feeling her heart squeeze to see her sister completely frozen over and knowing it was her fault. The pain welled in her chest and Elsa couldn't contain it, letting out a scream of anguish as she hugged her sister for the first time in years.

"Elsa!" The ice queen sat up in bed, panting and gasping as she looked around wildly. She saw a flash of red and recoiled, falling off the bed in an effort to get away. Glancing up, she spotted Anna watching her curiously.

**Moments earlier**

Anna and Kristoff had finished their lovemaking and were settling down for bed. Both had just begun to doze off when a shout jolted them awake. Anna was more alert than Kristoff and glanced around in confusion. Kristoff slowly caught his bearings and watched his wife in equal confusion.

"What happened?" He inquired groggily.

"I'm not sure." Anna replied, glancing around.

"Then let's head to sleep." Kristoff yawned, laying back down.

Anna was about to reply when a heart wrenching scream rang throughout the castle. The ice harvester leaped to his feet as the princess shot off in the direction of her sister's room. Coming to the hall that harbored Elsa's room, Anna gasped to see the entire hall covered over in ice. Making her way to the iced over door, the redhead slammed against it and, with a lot of help from Kristoff, managed to get the barrier open. Inside, a blizzard was swirling around the sleeping queen. Rushing to the bed despite Kristoff's warning, Anna leaped onto her sister and shouted her name.

"Elsa!"

**Present**

All three stood in the room together. Elsa had unfrozen the hall and her bedroom so that Kristoff and Anna weren't freezing in their pajamas. Kristoff was leaning against the doorjamb, watching the two sisters curiously to see how they would begin the conversation. Anna kept her gaze locked on her older sister, her eyebrow raised as she waited for Elsa to speak about the nightmare she had been having. Elsa looked anywhere but at her younger sister, avoiding eye contact as much as she could so that she wouldn't be charmed by those eyes into talking about the nightmare.

Anna, never the patient one, gave a loud sigh and crossed her arms. "You're not going to talk, are you?"

Elsa kept silent and glanced out the window, spotting a few lights shining on the other side of the castle.

The redhead nodded at her sister's silence and took a deep breath. "Mind telling me why you're screaming at the top of your lungs in the middle of the night?" Anna inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa avoided her sister's gaze and simply stared at her wringing hands. Anna moved to sit in front of her sister and took the hands in her own. "Elsa, please. Speak to me. I want to help you, you know that."

The snow queen continued staring at her hands and Anna grew agitated with her silence, not liking how it reminded her of when they were younger. Throwing her hands up in irritation, Anna huffed, "Gods, Elsa! You still won't open up, even after all this time. What was the point of opening anything if there are still going to be barriers between the two of us? We're supposed to be sisters who are closer than life, but you won't even talk to me about one little nightmare despite helping me through my nightmares just last night! I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked being alone and that-."

"You were dead."

The small statement stopped the princess in her rant and she turned to the ice queen in apprehension. "Excuse me?"

"You were dead." Elsa repeated, keeping her head down. "Hans told me of your death. That I had caused it and it was all my fault."

"B-but I'm alive." Anna murmured. "And Hans is back with his older brothers… and you're safe with me."

Tear-filled ice blue eyes rose to meet teal and Anna felt her heart squeeze at the sadness and regret shining within her sister's gaze. "I'm so sorry." Elsa sniffed, a few tears falling to the bedspread. "I'm sorry I shut myself off from you and ignored you. If I hadn't done that… you wouldn't have run to Hans and-and none of that would have happened. Arendelle wouldn't have frozen, the fjord wouldn't have frozen… you wouldn't have frozen."

"Elsa, it's okay." Anna told her softly, reaching a hand up to brush away the tears. "I know you didn't mean to freeze my heart. You were panicking and I didn't run like you told me to. It's my fault, not yours."

"But I should have had better control of myself." The queen told her. "I should have controlled myself better, especially knowing that you were so close to me. Instead, I put you through so much pain…"

"Oh come on, I barely felt a thing!" Anna chuckled. At this, Elsa lifted her head with a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow as Kristoff did the same, a deep frown marring his features. "Okay… it hurt more than anything I've ever known, but if I hadn't told Kristoff to take me to Hans, he could have kissed me sooner and none of that would have happened. I could have saved you."

Elsa looked ready to say something else and Anna was ready to counter it as best she could. Only one thing to do. Kristoff stepped away from the doorjamb and approached his queen. "Your Highness?" he murmured, bending one knee. Elsa turned to him, baffled by the display. "I know there is nothing Anna or I could ever say to ease your pain and regret, but perhaps there are a few things we could say to ease your healing from them. Had it not been for your powers, what do you think would have happened to Anna?"

"Yeah!" the redhead piped up. "I would have run off and eloped with Hans back to the Southern Isles! Believe it or not, you freezing my heart helped us uncover that all Hans wanted was a throne."

"Not only that, but he would have killed you to get it." Kristoff added. "And would you really want your sister having someone like that for a husband? If he was willing to kill you, what would stop him from killing Anna too?"

"And even worse, if he was such a sociopath, how would he have treated Arendelle and all of its people?" Anna inquired. "Who knows what he had planned for it, or if he had anything planned at all? I mean, as far as I could tell through the shock of him outlining his entire plan, he had only thought as far as getting the kingdom, not what he would do with it."

"And even if we move away from the redheaded pain, think about the other things that have come from your magic." Kristoff urged. "The townspeople adore you, powers and all. They don't care that you have magic so long as you aren't cruel to them."

"And not only that." Anna whispered, turning her sister's chin to face her and looking into the icy eyes she loved. "Think about the very personification of our love for each other. Think about Olaf. Because of you, he's alive and able to enjoy summer whenever the season comes around. You've done so much good for the kingdom, Kristoff's ice business and your life by letting your powers free. And none of it would have happened had you not frozen my heart. I have you to thank for my happiness."

Elsa sniffed and nodded, hugging her sister tight as Anna laid them both down. The queen, despite being older by three years, cuddled into her sister's chest and was asleep within minutes, snoozing happily and nightmare free. Kristoff stood from his place on the floor and was making his way toward the door when something caught his attention.

"Going somewhere?" The blonde turned to see Anna smiling at him. Momentarily taking one arm from around her sister, Anna patted the bed on Elsa's other side and Kristoff stared at her in confusion. "She'll feel safer that way, trust me. Besides, it's obvious you have a thing for her. Now come on, I'm tired."

Kristoff nodded and grinned, sliding into the bed on Elsa's other side and wrapping his arms around both sisters, gently dozing with Anna. No one else awoke screaming that night… except Sven, but that's another story.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Any good? Drop me a review and tell me, yeah? **_

_**And don't forget, I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


End file.
